This invention relates, in general, to retaining pins, and more particularly, to a retaining pin useful for retaining semiconductor devices within a carrying sleeve.
Many different types of packaged semiconductor devices are shipped in carrying sleeves. Carrying sleeves are typically made of plastic and have a cross-sectional configuration which conforms to the particular semiconductor package carried within the sleeve. The sleeve is open at both ends and therefore requires some kind of means to retain the semiconductor packages within the sleeve. The means must be easily removable in order to empty the sleeve. A common retaining means has been a pin which is inserted through holes in the top and bottom of the sleeve. There are many configurations of pins; however, the pins have been found difficult to insert in the holes and also cause damage to the sleeve itself. A pin that is difficult to insert will normally damage the hole in the sleeve thereby pushing the edges of the hole into the sleeve itself. This causes an obstruction within the sleeve so that the semiconductor packages are not easily inserted into or removed from the sleeve. As a result automated equipment designed to load and empty the sleeves becomes jammed and requires operator intervention. By now it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide an improved retaining pin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retaining pin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gentler and kinder retaining pin which does not damage a carrying sleeve during the insertion or removal of the retaining pin.